The Name I Love
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: "Aku tau kau lelah..bertahanlah sedikit lagi, kumohon.. Kyuhyunnie, jika kau menyerah, kau akan mati perlahan" /BL / Changmin-Kyuhyun / Siwon-Kyuhyun / ChangKyu - WonKyu/


_The name I loved once in this life_

_Has becoming further and further away from me_

_I am writing your name on a paper and forever kept it in my heart_

_From that day I only realized that I will only loved you forever_

_( The Name I Love - Onew )_

.

.

.

Ia berdiri mematung di depan pintu kayu berwarna coklat eboni. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang payung yang ia gunakan sebagai pelindung untuk menembus hujan salju yang turun dengan lebat malam ini. Berulang kali ia mengatur deru nafas yang tak beraturan, butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencapai dorm DBSK. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya malam ini dan dengan tanpa perintah, kakinya malah menuju dorm sahabatnya bukan dorm tempat tinggalnya bersama member Super Junior.

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit ia menatap pintu itu dalam diam, tak ada niat untuk membunyikan bel atau bahkan menelepon seseorang yang ingin dia temui. Ia sudah merasa cukup kalut dengan perasaan yang membuatnya menjadi sosok lemah yang sungguh menyedihkan. Cho Kyuhyun, magnae Super Junior yang gila karena mencintai Choi Siwon.

"Oke Yunho hyung! aku yang akan beli soju un…Kyuhyun-ah!" sosok tinggi dengan berbalut jaket tebal itu terkejut dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun tepat di depan pintu dormnya bersama Yunho, leader DBSK.

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya pada payung, lalu menubruk Changmin dalam keadaan basah dan dingin. Changmin membalas pelukan sahabatnya kemudian membiarkannya sekitar lima menit. Ini bukan Kyuhyun yang ia kenal. Dan…bukankah ini sudah hampir pukul satu pagi? Untuk apa Kyuhyun mendatangi dormnya kalau tidak ada kepentingan ? Kyuhyun jarang menemui Changmin di dorm, setidaknya ia akan menghubungi Changmin terlebih dahulu sebelum mengunjungi Changmin, tapi malam ini…. Tidak sama sekali.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Changmin menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan, melafalkan nama favoritnya tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kita masuk, udara semakin dingin" Kyuhyun mengangguk hingga akhirnya Changmin menggandeng Kyuhyun dengan lembut tanpa ada penolakan dari sang sahabat.

Changmin dan Yunho menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum coklat panas, mereka tak mengalihkan atensinya sedikitpun dari sosok berjaket hitam tebal dengan topi yang masih dipakainya.

Yunho melirik sekilas ke arah Changmin, lalu memberi kode untuk membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia memberi waktu untuk kedua adiknya itu berbincang dengan nyaman. Changmin mengangguk lalu mengajak Kyuhyun untuk beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamarnya. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, terkadang ia merasa kasihan pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Changmin yang mencintai Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun yang mencinta Siwon. Bukankah pepatah sering mengatakan bahwa cinta itu tak harus memiliki?

.

.

.

"Oke caramel macchiato, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk cerita padaku malam ini, tapi bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa tadi kau hanya berdiri di depan pintu?" Changmin membuka percakapan sambil melepas jaket Kyuhyun yang basah dan memberikan sweater tebal padanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia pun tak tau kenapa langkah kakinya dan otaknya memerintah dirinya untuk menemui Changmin.

"Aku baru saja akan memencet bel, dan kau sudah keluar" Changmin tau bahwa sahabatnya tengah berbohong, tapi ia pura-pura percaya, Kyuhyun memang begitu, menyimpan segala masalahnya sendiri. Walaupun sudah berulang kali ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya merupakan sahabat Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun menyembunyikan masalahnya dengan rapi, tak mau repot-repot membebani Changmin. Tapi beberapa menit lalu, baru pertama kali ia mendapati Kyuhyun yang berbeda. Kyuhyun bahkan tak pernah menangis di hadapannya dengan keadaan kacau seperti tadi.

"Setelah ini kau harus pulang" Changmin bertanya lagi, sebenarna ia ingin sekali menginterogasi Kyuhyun pasca menangis, tapi ia tau bahwa Kyuhyun tak suka dipaksa, ia akan bercerita sendiri jika mau.

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke dorm" Kyuhyun menjawab simple.

"lalu?"

"Aku di sini saja, tidur di sofa pun tak apa"

Changmin mengusap wajahnya "aku akan menghubungi hyungdeulmu dan Siwon hyung kalau kau sedang bersamaku"

"Tak usah, biar saja"

"Astaga Kyuhyun! aku tak mau mendapat ceramah gratis dari hyungdeulmu jika aku tak memberitahumu ada di sini, terlebih lagi Siwon hyung, dia akan bertindak lebih kejam. kau tega sekali Kyuhyun-ah" Changmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya berpura-pura kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengannya, Chwang.. dan hyungdeul juga sudah pasti tau kalau aku berada di sini jika aku tak pulang"

Changmin mengalah, ia memilih merapatkan duduknya dengan Kyuhyun, menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun tak menolak ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini, sentuhan jemari Changmin bisa mengurangi segala rasa gelisahnya.`

"Begitu banyak hari yang aku lalui untuk menunggu Siwon hyung, dan sekarang aku memang telah memenangkan hatinya.. apa kau tau rasanya mencintai seseorang yang pada awalnya hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik dan sama sekali mengacuhkan perasaanmu? tapi pada akhirnya ia luluh dan memilihmu sebagai pemilik hatinya, dan pada waktu yang sama, separuh hatinya masih dimiliki orang lain, dan itu mantan kekasihnya" Kyuhyun tak menatap Changmin, tak mau jika Changmin melihat wajahnya yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Cintaku memang sederhana untuknya, Chwang..aku lebih memilih menahan segala kesakitan yang kurasa hanya demi mempertahankan dia di sisiku"

ada jeda sejenak, Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Sudah dua hari ini aku bertengkar hebat dengannya, dan puncaknya kemarin malam ketika aku menemukan sebuah pesan masuk dari mantan kekasihnya, mereka memang bertemu tanpa seizinku. Dia memang selalu memberitahuku setiap hari tentang jadwalnya tanpa aku memintanya. Aku tak tau aku berlebihan atau tidak untuk meminta lebih tentang kejujuran dan kesetiannya, Chwang. Sekarang malah berakhir seperti ini, kami bertengkar hebat. Aku meragukan cintanya seperti saat pertama kali ia mulai melihatku" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan lirih. ia pasrah dengan keadaannya saat ini,keadaan di mana Changmin melihat sisi lain dari seorang evil magnae Super Junior itu.

Changmin melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Kyuhyun, menempatkan kepala Kyuhyun pada bahunya untuk bersandar, Changmin memeluk evil magnae Super Junior itu dari samping, menghirup wangi rambut dan kepala Kyuhyun yang ia sukai. _"Seandainya kau melihatku, Kyu..aku tak akan menyia-nyiakanmu"_.

"Kau tau? Rasanya mencintai seperti itu memang menyakitnya, terasa diasingkan dari kehidupannya. Melihatnya terus tersenyum memang membahagiakan terlebih jika senyum itu untuk kita, tapi kau perlu tau, Kyuhyunnie, bahwa cintamu yang begitu besar akan mengalahkan segala ego dan keraguannya. Hubungan percintaan sesama jenis seperti ini memang terlalu sulit, terlebih kau dan Siwon hyung seorang public figure, percayalah kalian akan seperti Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung. sebesar apapun badai menghadang, kekuatan cinta mereka bisa mengatasi segalanya, begitu pula dengan hubungan kalian"

"Tapi ini berbeda dengan Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung, Chwang.. Siwon hyung tak kuat berada di bawah tekanan orang lain jika menyangkut tentang sexualitasnya. Ia memang mencintaiku, mengklaimku sebagai miliknya, tapi apa kau tau? Jauh di dalam dasar hatinya, dia masih mengingat tentang perempuan itu. tak bisakah ia hanya melihat ke arahku? Menempatkan aku pada posisi pertama sebagai pemilik hatinya? Tak bisakah ia melangkah jauh ke depan dan tak pernah melihat ke belakang lagi? Apa aku terlalu egois dan terlalu berharap padanya, Chwang? Aku mencintanya…tak ada kalimat apapun yang bisa aku katakan lagi selain itu" Kyuhyun berujar lirih.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau telah melangkah jauh, kau berhasil membuat Siwon hyung mencintaimu. Aku tau kau lelah, Kyu..bertahanlah sedikit lagi, kumohon.. Kyuhyunnie, jika kau menyerah, kau akan mati perlahan"

"Chwang, apa kau tak mau merebut hatiku kembali? Tak ada usaha lain untuk membuatku mencintaimu? Kaupun sudah jauh melangkah sama sepertiku"

"Aku bahagia melihatmu bersama Siwon hyung. Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi cintaku mungkin tak sebesar rasa cintamu pada Siwon hyung, dan aku telah mempercayakan Siwon hyung untuk menjagamu. Kau itu sahabatku, kemarin, saat ini, besok dan selamanya" Changmin tersenyum manis, ia sungguh telah merelakan Kyuhyun untuk Siwon, jika sebelumnya ia selalu merasa risih dan sedikit terganggu dengan celotehan Kyuhyun tentang Siwon, tentang cerita cinta Kyuhyun dan Siwon, maka sekarang perasaan risih itu berangsur menghilang. Ia rela melihat Kyuhyun dengan Siwon, asalkan kebahagiaan itu selalu menaungi sahabat terbaiknya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Siwon hyung memang terlampau perhatian dan posesif padaku, aku memang menyukai sikapnya tapi untuk hal seperti ini terkadang aku lelah menghadapinya, Chwang. Dan saat ini aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku di sini' Changmin mengangguk.

"Kau bisa bertahan sedikit lagi, aku akan membantu untuk menopangmu. Siwon hyung hanya perlu beberapa waktu lagi untuk memantapkan hatinya. Kalau ia tak mencintaimu begitu besar, untuk apa ia menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk hubunganmu mulai dari sekarang? Ia bahkan sempat menghubungiku untuk menemanimu saat kau pergi ke ski resort sendiri. Kyuhyunnie, percayalah cinta itu akan berujung pada kebahagiaan"

"Aku percaya itu, Chwang..bantu aku untuk bertahan, aku mohon.."

Changmin mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun yang telah menatapnya intens.

"Aku selalu mencintainya, Chwang.. sungguh mencintainya"

_"Aku tau, Kyu..dan aku juga sungguh mencintaimu"_

"Selesaikanlah masalah ini dengan Siwon hyung, secepat yang kau bisa"

Kyuhyun mengangguk letih, benar-benar terasa letih. Jadwal artisnya dan belum lagi masalahnya dengan Siwon saat ini "Aku janji, tapi tidak untuk saat ini, Chwang"

Changmin mengangguk lagi, ia paham benar dengan siapa ia berbicara sekarang. Kyuhyun selalu begitu, jika merasa sangat sakit maka ia akan diam seperti ini atau paling tidak pergi ke tempat yang bisa membuat hati dan pikirannya tenang.

"Sekarang boleh aku menghubungi Siwon hyung untuk memberitahu kalau kau menginap di sini?" tanya Changmin membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Hubungi Eunhyuk hyung dan Kangin hyung saja, Chwang" tawar Kyuhyun.

Changmin kembali mengangguk, ia lalu menghubungi Eunhyuk dan Kangin melalui ponselnya.

"Tidurlah di kasurku, Kyu..ini sudah larut, biar aku tidur di sofa atau dengan Yunho hyung" ucap Changmin setelah mengirim pesan kepada dua hyung Kyuhyun di Super Junior.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tak berani membantah jika Changmin tengah meminta sesuatu darinya, karena melawan permintaan Changmin akan sia-sia. Sama seperti dirinya sendiri, keras kepala.

"Kau tau kemana kau akan datang jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, selamat malam Caramel Macchiato" Changmin menutup pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan selamat malam dari Changmin.

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, Shim Chwang"

_No matter how it hurts.. it's fine.._

_Because I'm going to see you now_

_It's just I'm happy when I see you_

_I love you, I love you, I love you _

_I confess matching my steps_

_**( A Good Bye from Super Junior) **_

**END**

Special for my twinniiie yang ultahnya sebulan lalu lol~ maaf yah Sevinne hadiahnya ff changkyu yang gaje,then buat Kak Shiefa sama Cherry yang tergila-gila sama bibir keritingnya Chwang hahaha~

Kkkk~ ya ampuun ini udah sebulan mengendap di kompi kantor dan akhirnya published ! Tadinya mau dipublish pas ultah Changmin tapi ngga jadi karna….blablabla lol~

Dengan pedenya sekarang baru dipublish..maaf yah~ Semoga suka :^)


End file.
